create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/Nightmares Unleashed (Fanfic Collab)
Order: *Me *Stormie *K9 *Missette Part 1 Phoenix's POV: Human and monsters livin' in peace or whatever. That's great. So, earlier today, Kiddo came home with a human. This human had brown and pink hair, pink eyes and a purple and pink sweater. "Hey, Rye, who's that?" I asked. "This is Rose! I found her alone earlier. I asked where her parents are, and she told me her mum died." Riley explained. "That true?" I asked. Rose nodded. "Huh. Well, nice to meet ya, kid." I said. The little girl smiled. Part 2 Riley's P.O.V. My new friend Rose and I went back to my house to hang out. My mom, Violet, made chocolate cupcakes, and gave me a big hug. "Hello, my child" Mom smiled "Have fun at school today?" "Yea" I said "Are we allowed to head outside?" "Of course" She replied. Rose and I grabbed a cupcake and headed out to visit Alessia. When we got there, Alessia was lifting weights. "Hey, punk" Alessia gave me a noogie "Who's your friend?" "Rose" I replied "She's visiting today" Alessia gave a suspicious look. I started sweating, then she returned back to normal. "Cool" She finally said "Have fun" then she left. What was that suspicious look Alessia gave Rose? What it something I should've been concerned about? TBC Part 3 Agatha's POV I was walking when I saw Riley and some other kid talking. I decided to go up and say hi. "Hi Riley!" I started, "Who's your new friend?" "Rose." Riley smiled. "Okay, well, nice to meet you Rose." Rose nodded. I said goodbye to them and went back to my house. Part 4 Ava sat on the ground humming and playing with her teddy bear outside of her house. She only looked up when she saw Riley and another girl walking down the road near her house. Ava bolted up and ran towards them with her bear still clutched in her left hand. "Hi, Riley!" She greeted cheerfully. Riley looked down at the 6-year-old girl and smiled. "Hey Ava, are you playing outside?" She asked. Ava nodded her head. "Caleb was busy doing something boring, so I was playing with Mr. Fred outside!" She explained. Ava tilted her head at Riley's friend, who seemed to be awfully quiet. "Riley, who's that? She seems kinda quiet." Ava said. Riley laughed. "Ava, this is Rose. And it's not polite to talk out loud about someone's quietness." She said. Ava looked up at Rose, her blue eyes observing her before blinking and smiling. "Hi, Rose! Nice to meet ya." She said. Rose smiled and nodded her head in response. After a while of Riley and Ava talking, Caleb finally came out of the house. "Oh, hi Riley. Who's the new girl?" He asked. "Caleb, this is Rose," Riley said introducing her friend. "She doesn't talk much, Caleb." Ava yelled-whispered. Caleb shushed Ava and smiled at Rose. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Rose." He said. Rose nodded her head. "Anyways, it's time for dinner Ava. We'll see you later Riley, and it was nice meeting you Rose." Caleb said. Ava waved her hand before yelling goodbye and ran inside the house with Caleb. "So, I guess we should head back to my house? It is getting dark." Riley suggested. Rose nodded her head, and they walked back to Riley's house. Part 5 Phoenix's POV: I tried to call Riley, but she wouldn't pick up. I just decided to leave a video. "Hey, kiddo. If ya find this video, I need serious help. My old best friend is back, and he's after anyone that can help him get back. I'll be in that door I told ya not to open." I stopped my video, and Axel pulled me inside the door. Axel's POV: Phoenix is the perfect candidate. He can help me. "Phoenix... it has been awhile." I say to him. "Uh... yeah. What do ya want?" he asks. "Your soul." I say. I try to take in, but a human pulls him out. The door in open. Perfect. I walk through and become real. "Finally..." I say. The human has a soul... of Determination. With that, I could... return for good. I try to get her soul, but Phoenix puts up a valiant fight. Part 6 Sheldon's P.O.V. I was working on my latest invention until something popped up on my screen. It was Phoenix, fighting a skeletal creature and the human girl. Riley was in trouble?! I got my things and headed out the door. Only, someone blocked me. "Sheldon, what are you doing?" Alessia said to me. I blushed "W-well, A-Alessia, I'm trying to get to Riley. She's in trouble" Then, she got real close with that cute smirk on her face "Let me come with you" I gulped "I-I dunno. It could be dangerous!" "PU-leeze!" Alessia flexed her muscles "Dangerous is my middle name!" When we got there, I saw Phoenix guarding Riley and Axel trying to use his powers. I started to panic. "Guys!" I yelped "What is this?!" "Yea!" Alessia backed me up "Where's the punk?" Riley peeked out from Phoenix's backside. "O-Over here!" "Alright Axel" I folded my arms "Out with it. What do you want with Riley?" Axel heaved a sigh. I was preparing for a punch, but he told me everything. TBC Part 7 Agatha's POV Hm, Rose has been acting strange lately. I wonder why. Eh, none of my business. I'll try to stay out of it. Part 8 A skeleton by the name of Titan sat down playing some video games. It wasn't until he heard his phone ringing that he put the phone down. "Hello?" He said as he answered it. "Hey, Titan.." It was Phoenix's voice. "Oh hey! What's up?" He responded cheerfully. "Well, there's er kind of an issue. Axel's trying to get Riley, and I've been guarding her the whole time. Alessia and Sheldon came to help, and they're watching Axel, but we may need some more help." He said. Titan gasped but nodded his head. "Don't worry, I'll be there in a few minutes." He said before hanging up. Axel was back? Titan shook his head in confusement. He couldn't wait to hear this story. Meanwhile, Ava was sitting inside her house humming to herself as she watched her favorite TV show. Suddenly, Caleb was racing to grab his coat and shoes. "Where are you going?" She asked, her curiosity taking the best of her. "To see Riley and Phoenix, you can't come." He said, tying his shoe laces. Ava stomped her foot on the ground in protest. "But that's not fair! I wanna see them too!" She whined. Caleb rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this. "Fine, but you have to promise to not talk the whole time, or touch anything. Got it?" He said. Ava nodded her head. She grabbed her coat, and threw on her boots, and grabbed her bear. She and Caleb went out the door, not knowing what was ahead of them. Part 9 Axel's POV: The ones "visiting" me managed to get me to admit why I am doing was I am doing. "... I just wish to exit this godforsaken place." I concluded. "Axe, hang tight. I'll be right back." Phoenix said. Everyone exited except for me, as I am unable to escape. After awhile, a glowing door appeared. "He didn't..." I walked through the door. I had returned to the real world. I hugged Phoenix. "Thank you..." I said. He smiled. TBC Category:Blog posts